Amante de Vinhos
by OllyBass
Summary: Isabella perdeu seu pai quando ainda era jovem. Ela se tornou uma mulher poderosa, porém, fria e arrogante. Alguém nada convencional entrará em sua vida de uma forma inusitada. Será que ele conseguirá se infiltrar na vida da "Senhora coração de gelo"?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:

Um pouco da história.

_Eu estive fora por muito tempo_

_Vivendo como se não estivesse viva_

_Então eu começarei novamente esta noite_

_Começando com você e eu_

_Quando esta memória desvanecer_

_Eu vou me certificar que será substituída_

_Me arriscando_

_E com esperança_

_E eu lhe contei?_

_Eu não vou embora_

_Porque estive esperando por um milagre_

_E não vou embora_

_E não vou deixar você_

_Deixar você desistir de um milagre_

_Quando isto pode salvá-lo_

_E nós aprendemos a fugir de_

_Qualquer coisa que não seja confortável_

_Amarramos nossa dor_

_E ninguém tem que saber_

_Que por dentro nós estamos quebrados_

_Eu tento remendar as coisas novamente_

_Acalmar minhas lágrimas, e matar estes medos_

O que você faria se o que você tem de maior valor fosse arrancado de você?

Uma pergunta retórica, sem sentimento.

Algumas pessoas não agüentam esse fardo, muitas vezes se trancam em um mundo vazio, um mundo preto e branco, mudam a sua personalidade, pois o peso que há em seu coração não consegue ser aliviado. Ela pode tentar, mas não consegue.

Assim aconteceu com ela, uma garota cheia de atitude, desde os 04 anos de idade se dedicava ao piano, era uma paixão. Aprendeu a se apaixonar pelas coisas belas da vida com o seu pai, Carlisle Swan.

Ele a levava todos os dias às aulas de piano que eram dadas pela senhora Denali, que era considerada uma mãe.

Como a vida não é nem um pouco justa, sua mãe, Esme Swan, morreu ao dar a luz.

_- Doutor salve os dois, por favor – Carlisle disse se afundando em lágrimas._

_ - Desculpe, mas só um poderá viver – a frase mais difícil de ser dita._

_ - Não posso fazer essa escolha, eu quero os dois, eu amo os dois!_

_ - Me desculpe._

Uma escolha muito dolorosa, duas vidas, as duas vidas que ele queria consigo.

_ - Carlisle – Esme disse ofegando._

_ - Diga, meu amor – ele apertou sua mão enquanto se inundava em lágrimas. _

_ - Salve nosso filho._

_ - Esme, não me peça para escolher entre vocês – ele a olhava surpreso._

_ - Eu não vou sobreviver, por favor, o salve._

Ele não conseguia fazer sua escolha, apenas disse para o médico salvar as duas vidas, o médico disse que faria o possível e até mesmo, o impossível.

_ "- Carlisle, sua filha nasceu! – o médico saiu da sala de parto sorrindo._

_ - Filha? – Carlisle perguntou, emocionado._

_ - Sim, uma menina muito linda – o médico sorriu._

_ - E Esme? _

_ - Infelizmente, ela não agüentou."_

O silêncio reinou naquele momento, um vazio se apossou de Carlisle de tal forma, sua esposa, a sua prometida desde que eram crianças, ela havia ido embora, desta forma, uma forma dolorosa. Deus havia lhe dado um anjo, mas levado outro.

Naquele mesmo dia, ele foi visitar sua filha, a pegou e a chamou de, Isabella.


	2. 10 anos

**10 anos.**

Bella POV

Eu estava tocando piano quando meu pai chegou, eu o olhava ao longe e admirava o quanto era bonito. Seus olhos eram um pouco mais claros que os meus, mesmo assim ele era muito bonito, ainda bem que ele não dava bola para as mulheres que o cercavam, sempre foi fiel à memória da minha mamãe.

"Bella, querida!", ele abriu os braços e eu dei um salto do piano e pulei em direção ao aperto dos seus abraços.

"Papai", eu sorria feliz, ele era meu pai e minha mãe.

"Minha filha, por que não foi se arrumar?", ele perguntou preocupado.

"Calma, eu já vou, só estava tocando", eu sorri enquanto ele me soltava no chão.

"Vou chamar a senhora Denali para te ajudar, ela te ajudará a vestir aquela roupa bonita", ele sorria perfeitamente.

"Eu aqui!", a voz da senhora Denali era inconfundível.

"Ajude-me então", eu ri e a puxei pela mão, subindo as escadas da grande mansão onde morávamos.

Eu estava nervosa, minha festa de 10 anos, eu fiz questão de escolher a cor da decoração, as cores das bexigas e tudo mais, já estava treinando para a minha festa de 15 anos. A senhora Denali era muito gentil, me ajudou a colocar o vestido todo rosa, eu quis me parecer com a Barbie, até eu ri da minha vontade louca, mas enfim, 10 anos só é comemorado uma vez.

Desci as escadas e alguns convidados já haviam chegado, entre eles a minha melhor amiga Alice Lutz.

"Alice!", dei um grito e ela deu um pulinho e logo me abraçou.

"Você está tão lindinha amiga", Alice sorriu.

"Obrigado", eu corei, afinal eu corava de tudo, até se falassem dos meus cabelos castanhos.

"Cadê o Emmett?", perguntei fazendo bico, afinal ele era como um irmão pra mim.

"Já ele entra, estava lá fora conversando com o Michael", ela sorriu e me cutucou.

"Ai, Alice, pára", eu ri e ela riu também.

Alice era irmã de Emmett Lutz, ele era mais velho que ela, por isso não estudava na nossa turma, o Michael tinha a mesma idade que ele, e os dois andavam muito grudados, parecia um casal. – eu ri dos meus pensamentos –

"Uau Bella, minha Barbie", Emmett sorriu e me abraçou, me tirando do chão.

"Seu bobo", eu ri e encarei Michael, que estava atrás dele.

"Parabéns Bella", Michael sorriu e me abraçou, "Está linda", beijou minha orelha, eu o fuzilei com o olhar.

"Abre os presentes Bells", Meu pai disse, sorrindo para nós.

"Hum, ok".

Comecei abrindo o presente da Alice, era uma jaqueta Jeans escura perfeita. O presente de Emmett era um carrinho de brinquedo, ele era do tipo que menina tinha que brincar de carrinho e não de boneca.

O presente de Michael era uma pulseira de ouro, devia ser caríssima, eu o olhei assustada, e ele apenas sorriu, dissera que foi de coração.

A festa estava perfeita, todos dançavam, claro, era uma festa de criança, então todos estavam brincando com seus filhos, meu pai estava fazendo companhia a um casal que era amigo dele. As outras pessoas que eu não conhecia eram os empregados de sua empresa.

"Cadê a Rose?" , Emmett veio atrás de mim perguntando.

"Acho que está no quarto, por quê?"

"Queria vê-la", ele sorriu tristonho.

"Vou chamá-la", eu disse e ele abriu um largo sorriso.

Rosalie é minha irmã adotiva, ela é um ano mais nova que eu, quando era pequena foi deixada na porta de casa, até hoje não sabemos quem é sua mãe e nem quem é o seu pai. Meu pai conta que a pegou no colo e decidiu adotá-la, Rose é um amor de pessoa, mas não gosta do Emmett de jeito nenhum, e ele é apaixonadinho por ela.

Segui em direção ao seu quarto, que era ao lado do meu e abri a porta.

"Rose?"

"Oi irmã", ela sorriu, estava em frente à janela vendo o sol se pôr.

"Não vai descer?", perguntei a olhando.

"Vou sim", ela sorriu de canto.

"Então vamos", peguei em sua mão, mas ela puxou.

"Bella, quero te dar uma coisa", ela foi até o seu guarda-roupa e pegou uma caixinha prata, com um laço branco bem amarrado.

Peguei a caixinha e a abri, era um colar lindo, com duas iniciais, um R e um B, acredito que era de Rosalie e Bella.

"Que lindo Rose", eu sorri emocionada.

"É, então, você fica com o meu R e eu com o seu B", ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Hum, ok", eu sorri pegando o colar e amarrando em seu pescoço, ela repetiu o passo e colocou o colar em mim.

"Bella, é pra você nunca se esquecer de mim", ela sorriu e me abraçou forte.

"Claro que nunca vou te esquecer, você é a minha irmã querida", eu sorri e a abracei forte.

"Obrigado por ser tão boa comigo, mesmo não sendo do mesmo sangue que eu", ela fez um bico e abaixou a cabeça, eu coloquei o dedo em seu queixo e levantei seu rosto.

"Você é tudo pra mim, depois do papai, nunca vou deixar ninguém fazer mal á você", eu sorri e ela deixou uma lágrima escapar.

"Agora, vamos descer que o Emmett quer te ver", a puxei pela mão e ela emburrou.

"Não gosto dele, Bells", ela reclamou.

"Vamos logo, quero mostrar o presente que você me deu", eu sorri e a puxei pela mão.

Descemos as grandes escadas da mansão e ela sorriu ao ver as crianças brincando, Alice a abraçou e Emmett abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-la.

"Esses dois vão se casar quando crescerem", Meu pai disse satisfeito.

"Não vou não!", Rosalie rebateu.

"Seria do gosto de seu pai", Alice sorriu.

Emmett corou e ficou olhando feito um bobo apaixonado pra ela, que ao invés disse o olhava feio.

A festa seguiu, e eu estava exausta, tanta gente pra atender, tanta criança pra brincar e tanta foto pra tirar, quem agüenta?

Já era hora de cortar o bolo, eu sorri animadíssima, essa era a melhor parte da festa. Subi na cadeira que tinha sido colocada atrás do bolo, e fiz pose para as fotos.

"Então vamos lá pessoal, no três", Carlisle sorriu.

"Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida", o pessoal cantava enquanto eu dançava.

"Pra Bella nada! Tudo! Então como é que é?"

"É pique, é pique, é pique, é hora, é hora, é hora, é rá-tim-bum, Soltei um pum!", Os garotos cantaram e eu ri demais.

Cortei o pedaço do bolo, e as pessoas me olhavam atentas pra saber a quem eu daria o primeiro pedaço.

"Bom, o primeiro pedaço sempre vai pra pessoa mais importante da vida, aquela que você ama acima de tudo, e essa pessoa é meu pai, Carlisle Swan, que me ensinou até aqui a ser essa garota louca e chata. Papai eu te amo muito!", eu sorri e pulei em seu abraço, ele me olhou emocionado.

"Também te amo filha", ele sorriu e comeu um pedaço do bolo.

"AGORA PODE ATACAR", gritei e todos riram.

**Continua...**


End file.
